Accident
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: "Was there anyone with you in the car?" the man beside him asked. The teenager opened his eyes in time to see the man pocket a cellphone. He assumed it was to call 911. "I... Don't remember"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

There was no sound. Not a sound was made by nature, or otherwise. Everything was silent in the wake of what had just happened. A pair of eyes shot open, unfocused and blurry. The orbs immediately snapped shut, opening once more with slightly more clarity. The owner of the eyes pushed himself into an upright position, eyes closing once more. A bloodied hand reached up and waved smoke from his face, a cough escaping his bruised lips. The sound of tires screeching made his eyes snap open once again, jaw dropping slightly as a car screeched to a stop only inches from his face.

He scrambled back a few inches and when he caught sight of the driver everything hit him full force. The accident. They had been hit by a drunk driver. A hand flew to his head and his eyebrows furrowed. Where had he been going? Why had he been out? He remembered leaving the house at two twenty-six in the morning. But why?

The driver scrambled out of his car and over to the teenager in the road, kneeling beside him.

"Kid is that your car?" he asked, pointing across the road where there was a torn up red vehicle.

The teenager stared blankly at the car for a moment before his mind began to piece it together. It was his parent's vehicle. His own had been out of gas when he had left the house for... For what exactly? The image of his parents sturdy car disappeared and he was forced to see the mangled wreck of the once great vehicle. The windshield was shattered and the back of the vehicle was thoroughly destroyed. He assumed that was the point of contact. The back windows were cracked and in the faint light the headlights beside him were providing he could make out a smear of blood on the wheel of the car.

The hood was gone, lying in the grass some hundred yards away, and the drivers side door was missing. He groaned painfully and his eyes closed again.

"Was there anyone with you in the car?" the man beside him asked

The teenager opened his eyes in time to see the man pocket a cellphone. He assumed it was to call 911.

"I... Don't remember"

"What's your name?"

"Ferb" he replied "Ferb Fletcher"

_I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb. _

Just like that everything came flying back to him. He had left so early in the morning to pick Phineas up from the party Isabella had made him go to. Phineas had been in the passenger seat. Phineas was singing when they were hit. Phineas. Phineas. Where was Phineas?

The man stumbled back in shock when Ferb lurched forward, tumbling onto his hands and knees. A terrified scream of his brothers name left his lips. He struggled to stand and once he was upright he moved towards the vehicle. Pain shot through his leg and he grit his teeth, stumbling towards the car and ignoring the shouts of the man behind him. Blood seeped down his forehead and Ferb raised his already bloody hand to wipe it away.

He reached the vacant space they the drivers door used to occupy and peered into the vehicle, heart lurching when it turned out to be empty. His grip on the frame was like a vice as he forced himself to remain upright and stumbled over to the other side of the vehicle. The passenger door was smashed, unable to open and with a squeeze oh heart he realized Phineas' only exit was the shattered window in front of the seats. He just hoped it was a willing exit.

He stepped away from the vehicle and his leg gave way, almost sending him to the ground. He caught himself mid fall and forced himself back up, making his way down the road, through the scattered components of vehicles and the occasional tiny fires on the pavement.

"Phineas!" he screamed, voice raspy and weak

There was a screech as a vehicle completed a rather hasty turn around a corner. In the brief seconds that the headlights were pointed in their direction a figure was illuminated in the middle of the road a few yards in front of him. His heart stopped. Red hair. Oh god. What had he done?

Summoning all of his strength and the adrenalin pumping through his veins he took off towards his brother, reaching him just in time to provide the car coming down the road a reason to turn like the previous car had. In the distance he heard sirens, but every bit of his attention was riveted on Phineas so he couldn't bring himself to care. He dropped to the ground beside his brother, ignoring the pain in his legs as he did so, and leaned over him.

"Theres two kids!" he heard the man he had spoken with earlier screaming, and seconds later there was footsteps

He knew the man didn't know where he had gone, but he couldn't bring himself to scream for help. Every time he tried the words died on his lips, leaving him staring down at his brothers bloody face. A split second later he wiped the blood from Phineas' face and leaned down to see if he was breathing. Slight relief flooded his veins when he confirmed he was.

"Phineas" he squeaked out, hands resting on his cheeks "Can you hear me?" there was no response "Phineas I need you to answer me" silence "Please" his head fell forward, letting their noses touch as tears slipped down his cheeks "God... I'm so sorry"

He heard a startled yell and then there was a rush of footsteps. Seconds later he was yanked away from the redhead, and police officers held him back while the paramedics looked over his brother. Neither of them said a word, unsure what to say as Ferb sobbed to himself

"I shouldn't have let him go to that stupid party" he squeaked out

An ambulance stopped feet from Phineas and he was loaded onto a gurney, and Ferb attempted to follow, only for the officers to stop him. Ferb opened his mouth to protest, but a paramedic waved the officers off before he could say a word. He immediately took off towards his brother, ignoring the yells from various people saying he needed to be checked out.

The redhead was already in the ambulance when Ferb scrambled inside, sitting on the small bench beside the bed. One of the paramedics shot him a dirty look before moving to examine him, and the vehicle started moving only seconds later. Ferb's eyes were trained on his brothers face, ears hearing nothing but the faint and weak beeps from the machine monitoring his brothers heartbeat.

He was forced to tune back into reality when he realized he was being spoken to

"I should slap you for moving" a familiar voice berated him, and he didn't have to turn his head to know it was Vanessa. He nodded in acknowledgement and he knew she understood that he knew who she was. "You should be thanking me right now. If not for me, you wouldn't be in here right now"

"Thank you" it was a weak and scratchy whisper

"You put yourself at a serious risk trying to find him" she stated "You could have bled out with all of that movement" He shrugged emotionlessly, eyes remaining on Phineas' still form. Tears built up in his eyes and he struggled to hold them back.

"I'm so sorry Phineas" he rasped "This is all my fault" a weak sob escaped his lips "I shouldn't have let you go to that party"

His head fell forward to rest in his hands, and he felt Vanessa wrapping his forehead with gauze. He ignored it and struggled against his emotions. He always held his emotions back; he was good at it, and nobody needed to see the truth. He was a secret person. The only one allowed inside him was Phineas. Phineas was the only one he ever felt truly comfortable with. The only one that ever really accepted him for who, and what, he was. And now that he was minutes away from loosing that -everything- he couldn't find the will to shove his emotions back into the confines of his vast and intellectual mind.

A terrified scream pierced the air in the vehicle, and Phineas lurched up, eyes wide and panicked.

"What happened!?" he demanded "Where's Ferb!?"

He tried to turn his head, and stopped when pain shot down his spine at the movement. Ferb was on his feet a second later and gently pushed Phineas back down onto the bed, hushing him gently. Every single one of Phineas' senses focused on Ferb, and his eyes widened

"You're okay?" he squeaked out

"I'm okay" he gently stroked Phineas' hair back, ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist.

"Oh god I was so worried" he tried to sit up and hug his brother but the pain was too much so he simply grabbed his hand "I couldn't find you and-" he broke off, staring up at Ferb with tear filled eyes "I thought I had lost you"

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes" he groaned in pain, and Vanessa grabbed the IV connected to his arm, shooing a glance at Ferb before injecting painkillers into the liquid "I was trying to find you" he choked, coughing up blood "And make sure you were okay" breathing was becoming more difficult, and his eyelids began to droop "Then everything went black, and I woke up here"

"Phineas-"

"Ferb" the teenager cut him off, "My- My heart hurts" panic was beginning to flare in his eyes "And I c-cant breathe"

Panic overwhelmed every one of Ferbs senses and he leaned closer to Phineas

"Phineas stay awake!"

"We're loosing him!" Vanessa screamed to the driver "Hurry up!"

"Phineas please hang on!" Ferb was practically screaming "I can't loose you!"

"Ferb" he choked out, eyes rolling back into his head

"Phineas!" the Brit screamed, so panicked he didn't feel the needle in his arm until it was too late.

Everything began to get fuzzy and he weakly turned his head to glare at Vanessa. The woman apologized several times and he saw the bench getting closer to his face before everything went black.

Vanessa caught him before he could make contact with the bench and rested him down gently.

"Forgive me Ferb" she whispered before returning her attention to the redhead with a failing heart

Eyes opened and focused on white. White was everywhere. He slammed his eyes shut for a brief moment, fighting a headache when he reopened them. His gaze lowered and after a moment of appraisal he realized he was in a hospital.

_Phineas._

He moved to sit up, but was strapped to the bed. Eyes widening in confusion he struggled against the straps binding him, bed shaking as he fought with every ounce of strength he could summon up. The door across the room opened and he froze in place as a doctor walked into the room. The woman approached his bed

"Good morning Ferb"

"Why am I strapped down?" he demanded "What happened to my brother! Where is he!?"

"All in good time" she responded, and he renewed his efforts to escape the binds "You're strapped down because you wouldn't stop fighting"

"Is he alive?" he demanded

"He's quite alive and breathing, now will you calm down before you hurt yourself!?" she snapped

He stopped his movement and focused his furious gaze on her. She seemed to step back under his gaze, but shook her head and continued speaking

"You may have a headache, because sedatives were our best friend when dealing with you. When you weren't struggling you were screaming and trying to hit us, and when operating we couldn't have that"

"Operating?"

"You had four broken ribs, a cracked rib, and a punctured lung" she responded "however the punctured lung was more recent, so I believe it happened only moments before we got you in the ambulance" she stepped slightly closer "You also have a cracked pelvic bone, and a fractured wrist. You had several cuts that required stitches, more prominently the one on your forehead, and almost bled out"

"Where's Phineas" he demanded

She sighed

"If I unstrap you, I need you to stay still. I just need to show you how to get off the bed so you don't hurt yourself, and then I will take you to him. Deal?"

"Deal" he bit out

She reached forward and slowly unstrapped his limbs, allowing him to sit up. His head spun almost instantly, and she handed him a tiny blue pill and a glass of water. After being assured it was Tylenol, he took the pill and awaited her instructions. She took a seat on the bed and showed him how to angle himself to his uninjured hip was off the bed first, taking the weight off of his injured one. He did so, hissing in minor pain and she looked down at her sheet

"Oh yes, you needed stitches on the back of your leg by your ankle, so walking on that leg may be painful for a few days"

He said nothing, remaining motionless until she handed him a cane so he could move without worsening the damage to his hip. She then turned and lead him across the room and to the door, holding it open for him before leading him to the next room down the hall. She opened the door and stepped back so he could enter, closing the door behind him and leaving.

Ferb stared silently at his brother for a moment before moving forward as fast as his injuries let him. He stopped by his brothers bed and hauled himself up onto it in a sitting position, looking down at the redhead's sleeping face. He looked up when the door opened, and the doctor walked in again. She fixed him with a stern gaze before sighing and speaking again

"Mister Flynn is very lucky to be alive" she stated "His injuries were more internal than yours. He has a broken arm, a fractured pelvis, much like yourself, and stitches across his stomach. However, that was the extent of his external damage, excluding minor scrapes and cuts he sustained from the glass"

Ferb's hand slipped into Phineas' as he stared at the doctor

"What else?"

"He had a punctured lung, and six broken ribs, two cracked. He had internal bleeding in several areas, and we needed to remove several pieces of glass and metal from his internal system" at Ferbs panicked gaze she immediately added "He didn't ingest them! They went in his stomach, through his skin. That's why he needed stitches. We had to go in and get it all out before it could do more harm than it already had"

"So is he going to be okay?"

"Fine" she paused, gaze falling on the redheads face "You're very lucky to have someone that loves you so much" Ferbs brows furrowed in confusion "After we got him into the hospital his heart was failing and he kept screaming at us to forget him and save you" she informed him "Yelling 'Save Ferb! Save him! Ferb is more important! He can't die! Don't let him die!'"

Ferb turned to look at Phineas for a brief moment before returning his gaze to her

"He accepted that he was going to die even after we stabilized his heart. He grabbed me, pulled me down and whispered 'Tell Ferb I love him'. I tried to yell for people to bring me a painkiller, and he said 'Forget me. I need Ferb to live'" she paused "You're very lucky to have someone that loves you so much"

"I know" Ferb whispered "Thank you"

She nodded, and left the room without another word. Ferb turned to examine Phineas' sleeping face, a weak smile tugging at his lips. It disappeared quickly after it formed. Shifting his position he laid down beside his brother and fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke hours later and the first thing he noticed was that there was now an IV attached to his arm, and he could barely feel the pain of his injuries. The second was that there were fingers running through his hair.

"Painkillers are one heck of a thing" a raspy voice stated softly

Ferb's eyes shot open and he was greeted by the sight of his brother smiling widely at him. Relieved tears built up in his eyes at the familiar smile.

"You're okay?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

Ferb's eyes narrowed and he sat up, a tear breaking free and slipping down his cheek. Phineas reached up and gently wiped it away, and Ferb grabbed his hand, holding it to his cheek.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was!?" he exclaimed weakly "Don't you ever do that to me again, Phineas!" Phineas simply smiled widely at him "Why are you smiling!?"

"You're okay" he replied "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ferb stared at him in silence for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around the red haired teenager. Phineas pressed himself against Ferb gently, mindful of each other's injuries, and his functioning arm dropped from Ferb's cheek to wrap around his brother. Tears built up in his eyes and a sob escaped him, starling Ferb as he fisted his hand into the Brit's hospital gown.

"I thought I was going to loose you" he choked out

Ferb pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his brothers head, tears welling up in his eyes

"I know the feeling" he pressed his lips to his brothers forehead once again "But we're okay. We're going to be fine"

"I love you" Phineas squeaked into his brothers chest "I love you so much Ferb"

"I love you too" Ferb whispered softly

"Ferb I'm fine, really!" Phineas insisted, smile firmly in place

"You're fine when I say you're fine" the Brit replied, tightening his grip on his waist

Phineas smiled thankfully at his brother as he lead him to the backyard

"Thank you for this"

"No need to thank me"

"Hey Ferb" he stated, causing the Brit to halt in his path towards the house "Can we stay out here? I've been inside for weeks..."

"And who's fault is that, stubborn?" he teased, turning them to go to the tree

"Quiet you" Phineas complained softly, smiling innocently at his brother

Ferb chuckled softly and stopped beside the tree, when he got an assuring nod from Phineas he released the redhead and slowly took a seat, resting his back against the tree. He was silent as he stared up at Phineas, and the redhead stared right back at him. He should have known sitting back here wasn't good enough for the teen. He just didn't know what he was going to do. Hopefully he didn't hurt himself doing so.

"I know what we're going to do today" he sang softly, and memories of an eleven year old Phineas saying those exactly words to him slammed into his mind "Phineas don't hurt yourself" he warned "Though it might sound just a bit cliche We can build a roller-coaster But this time with songs and dancing" Ferb watched silently as Phineas slowly began moving his hips to the beat, and Ferb immediately stood, pulling him into his arms to ensure there were no injuries. Phineas simply smiled as Ferb began moving them in a sort of dance "Cause when we're back at school come next September And they ask us we can both remember Every cool and clever thing we did all summer long And glancing Back we're gonna be so glad that we Didn't sit all day and watch TV I don't think anyone can disagree The world is possibilities And that's what makes me say..." A grin was forming on Ferb's lips, and Phineas grin widened substantially "Hey Ferb hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

Hey Ferb! Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!...

Hey Ferb! Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!...

Hey Ferb! Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today  
Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!

Hey Ferb!"

Ferb chuckled softly, pulling Phineas against him and lowering them to the ground. Phineas shifted his position slightly, setting comfortably into Ferbs lap and allowing his head to fall forward and rest on Ferb's chest. Ferb gently ran his hand up and down Phineas' back and the redhead sighed happily

"How long is it until I get this cast off?" he asked "Its so itchy"

Ferb chuckled softly

"It would be off right now if you had listened to me" he pointed out "A week"

Phineas sat up when he felt something land on his back and furrowed his brows, looking up towards the sky. Seconds later rain began pouring down on them. Phineas grinned widely and looked back to Ferb

"Help me dance in the rain?"

"Phineas you could get sick-"

"Please" he stuck out his lower lip in a pout

Ferb sighed softly and nodded, standing them both up and walking them out of the cover of the tree. They were drenched in seconds, but Ferb couldn't bring himself to care when a delighted peal of laughter escaped Phineas' lips. Phineas' good arm wrapped around Ferbs neck, and Ferb found himself mere inches away from Phineas' lips. He met Phineas' gaze before moving in and pressing their lips together.


End file.
